Other Our Gang Bits
This is a list of other people, places and things in the Our Gang Universe. Adults * Mr. Anderson * Aunt Aurelia * Aunt Penelope * Mrs. Brown * Bumbo * Captain Marshall Valient * Captain Whelan * Miss Crabtree * Mr. Crutch * Fire Chief Cummings * Helen Eddy * AJ Ferguson * Mr. Finlayson * Artye Folz * Grandpa Gus * Grandma Tilbury * Jinni Of The Lamp * Miss Jones * Kennedy The Cop * Funston Evergreen Kennedy * Miss Kornman * Miss MacGillicuddy * Margaret Mack * J. William McAllister * Henry Mills * Fawn Ocheltree * Mrs. Pennington Van Rensselaer * Pop And Mother Malone * The Midget * Old Cap * Miss Pipps * Professor William Delmore * Red Skelton * Mr. Tuttle * Mr. Wade * Uncle George * Uncle Pat * Uncle Tom Wilson * Uncle Walt * For a bigger list of adults, one can check out The Greenpoint Town Directory Clubs And Groups * Ajax Athaletic Club * All-For-One Club * All-Star Clubhouse * Ancient And Honery Order Of Wood Chucks * Board Of Education * The Boy Saxophone Players * Boy Scout Troop No. 59 * Butch's Assassins * The Cabin Kids * Cluck Cluck Klams * Eagles Club * Eegle Eye Detektive Agensy * Farina Oil Co. Ink * Floradora Dancers * 4th Ave. Athalatick Club * Gas House Gang * Gas House Kids * Glucose Indians * Goat Alley Fire Department * Golden Age Dramatic League * Goose Alley Juniors * Greenpoint Flash Newspaper Staff * He-Man Woman-Haters Club * The International Silver String Submarine Band * Junior Fire Squad 1 * Junior Fire Squad 2 * Junior Fire Squad 3 * Junior Fire Squad 4 * Junior Police Squad * The Four Nitengales * Maids Of Olympia * Man-Eating Tiger-Cubs of Wildcat Alley * Manhattan Club * Mickey's Army * Mystic J.J.J.'s * 1-2-3-Go Safety Society * Pool Room Party * Rascals Baseball * Rascals Boxing * Rascals Football * Runaways * Secret Order Of The Winking Eye * Sekret Revengers * Sowza's Brass Band * Spike's Tigers * Spanky's All-Stars * Spanky's Confederates * Third Street Bunch * 3rd Ward Athaletic Club * Third Ward Sunshine Spredders Club * The Wise Owl Club Locations * Adams Street Grammar School * Broadway * Camden Street * Captain Kid's Seecret Cave * Cherry Creek * Cherry Street * Coogan Lake * Dooley Flats * Dover Military Academy * Dugan's Alley * Eastern Novelty Company * Elmira College * Emerald Beach * Far West Manufacturing Company * First Street * Geyser Springs Campground * Greenpoint * Greenpoint Radio Stations * Happy Home Orphanage * Hermit's Cave * Hoagland Avenue * Hollywood * Jenksville * Jones Farm * Main Street * Media Park * McGowan's Alley * McGowan's Vacant Lot * Mother Malone's Boarding School * Mrs. Brown's Home For Children * Orange Drive * Pleasant Vale Farm * Rascal Hide-outs * Red Dog * Rober's Cave * Ross Road * Third Street * Toluca Lake * Valient Mansion * Watt Street * Whistling Clam Rancho * For a bigger list of locations, one can check out The Greenpoint Yellow Pages Pets and Critters * Algebra * Barney * Bessie * Bill * Barkus * Billious * Bonzo * Buster * Corneelius * Cotton The Chimp * Cuspidor * DeRues Trained Animal Show * Dinah the Mule * Duke (dog) * Duke (horse) * Elmer * Evangeline * Featherfoot * Fifi * Garfield * Humidor * Izzy * Jiggs * Joe * Kitty * Laughing Gravy * Magnolia * Melinda * Minnie * Narcippus * Nero * Oleander * Pal * Pansy * Pete 1 * Pete 2 * Pete 3 * Rover * Sheik * Smallpox * Spotty * T-bone * Tunney * Violet * Von * Waffle Iron * Whiskers Literature * Aladdin And The Magic Lamp * Bradley Times * The Complete Works Of William Shakespeare * Dentist Jokes * Every Man His Own Horse Doctor * Famous Murders * Ghost Stories * The Gladiator's Dilemma * Greenpoint Flash * Greenpoint Herald * How To Be A Fighter - 10 Easy Lessons * How To Become A Junior Detective * How To Improve Your Memory * Jesse James And His Outlaws * The Minstrel And Blackface Joke Book * Mercury * Morning Tribune * Poor Richard's Almanack * Romeo And Juliet * Sherlock Holmes * Tales of Sherlock Holmes * The Three Musketeers * Uncle Tom's Cabin * Wild West Weekly Entertainment And Merchandise * Acme Dog Cakes * Bahama Oil * Banker Stone * Barnum & Ringling Circus * Big Boy Monoplane * Blur * California Port Wine * Castor Oil * Chatter Brand Ham * Chief Bleeding Heart * Chief Grease-in-the-Hair * Club Spanky * Crizer's Colossal Circus * Coule Bread * Delaware Punch * Detective King * Dugan's Alley Annule Barbercooe * Dynamo Dick * Edison Mazda Lamps * Number 8 Ambulance * Fearless Bill * Founder's Oak * Freetown * Gordon's Fish Meal Fertilizer * Greenpoint Annual Go-Cart Derby * Gun Boats * Kraft Limburger * Lincoln County Fair * MacLaren's Limburger Cheese * The Magic Lamp * Mary's Dolls * McIlhenney Tabasco * Mereken's Crate * Mickey Mouse * Morton Salt * The Misteeryus Mistry * Newmark Pure Pepper * Our Gang's Xtra Big Circus * Piemont Fire Engine * Puffed Wheat * Pyrol Antiseptic * Romyo And Jullet * Settles-itt Powders * Speedo Bike * Star Brand Flour * Stoltz Cheese * Strawberry Festival * Sunmaid Raisins * Trombonians * Volto * White King Bread Creations and Inventions * Back Stage Bus * Blur 1 * Blur 2 * Ernie's Bicycle-Boat * Farina and Zuccini's Vakuum Cleaner * Free Wheeling Taxi * Goat Alley Fire Department Fleet * Junior Fire Squad 2 Fleet * Junior Fire Squad 3 Fleet * Junior Fire Squad 4 Fire Engine * Number 8 Amboolance * Red Cross Hospitel * Sight Seeing Taxi * Sun Down Limited Train * Treasure Finder * Wobbly Wagon ---- Category:Our Gang Characters Category:Our Gang Groups Category:Our Gang Locations Category:Our Gang Animals Category:Our Gang Paraphernalia